This invention relates generally to stator arrangements for small motors, and more particularly, to a stator arrangement for a claw-pole stepping motor of the type wherein two stator systems are arranged axially in tandem with respect to one another in a common cylindrical housing, the cylindrical housing having slots for engaging a plurality of pole laminations with associated radial protrusions.
German Reference DE-AS No. 25 35 149 teaches a small motor having a stator which consists of two subassemblies which are welded so as to be in an axial arrangement and thereby form a motor. Each such subassembly is provided with a separate, metallic, cylindrical jacket having axial recesses which are engaged on either side thereof by radial protrusions of respective face plates. Upon assembling the two subassemblies, the mutually adjacent face rims of the cylindrical jackets are welded to one another. Such mutually adjacent face plates are held axially between the cylindrical jackets, without using addditional fastening means. This may be achieved by peening the outer face plates to their respective cylindrical jackets.
A further known system for producing stepping motors of the claw-pole type produces claw-pole laminations in the form of deep-drawn cup housings, the cup housings being pressed into one another to form pairs which are secured to one another by cementing. Two such stator systems are then combined by butt-welding, or similar procedures, to form a complete stator arrangement. The bearing plates which close off the housing on either side are welded to the outer portions of the claw-pole laminations.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a simpler and more economical system for producing claw-pole stepping motors.